


call my name, look my way

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: One fact of many that made Leorio’s life make sense: Kurapika does not like drinking, clubbing, or dancing.Well, that was now out the window. Along with many other “facts” about his best friend.“Just… follow my lead. And, listen to him. Then, everything will go fine and we’ll leave thousands of dollars richer," Kurapika tells him. And for some reason, Leorio listens.~Or, Leorio and Kurapika are broke college students. Kurapika takes him to a place where they can get some quick cash, and Leorio realizes there's a lot he doesn't know about his closest friend and long time crush.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	call my name, look my way

“Stop being weird,” Kurapika says.

Leorio sputters. “I’m being weird?”.

They’re standing outside some club that’s apparently very exclusive, while Kurapika fluffs up his hair. Leorio’s holding a hand mirror for him, glowering between his friend’s weird attitude and the cold. Kurapika gives him a withering look and pulls out a tube of lip gloss. One shock of the many shocks Leorio had been treated to tonight. 

First, it had been Kurapika demanding that he get up and take a shower at nine o’clock. He didn’t know that Kurapika was capable of staying up past eight at night. Then, it’d been Kurapika dressing him, styling his hair and not letting him wear his glasses. All the while, Kurapika had refused to tell him what the hell they were doing going out on a Friday night. One fact of many that made Leorio’s life make sense: Kurapika does not like drinking, clubbing, or dancing. 

Well, that was now out the window. Along with many other “facts” about his best friend.

Kurapika sweeps the gloss onto his lips with a practiced ease and Leorio definitely doesn’t look at his mouth while he smacks his lips together. “Listen, I know this is weird. And I haven’t told you much--”

“Actually, you haven’t told me anything!”

Kurapika rolls his eyes and snatches the mirrored compact out of Leorio’s hand. “But, you need money. We  _ both _ need money.” Leorio can’t argue that. They’re going to be three hundred dollars short on rent this month if they don’t come up with something fast, and Leorio keeps getting mail about his unpaid student loans. The thought is enough to make his head start pounding. 

“I would never put you in a situation that I thought we couldn’t get out of,” Kurapika says. His eyes--darkened by makeup--are earnest as he reaches out and squeezes Leorio’s bicep.

Leorio blows a long breath out of his nose. Kurapika is right, of course. Despite his GPA, he was good at getting in and out of trouble, with Leorio usually in tow. “Okay,” Leorio says. Because he trusts Kurapika more than he’s ever trusted anyone. And they really, really need the money.

“Okay.” Kurapika nods and moves his hand to grab Leorio’s wrist. “Just… follow my lead. And, listen to him. Then, everything will go fine and we’ll leave thousands of dollars richer.” Kurapika drags him toward the club as he says all of that, and it ends up in a confusing jumble between Leorio’s ears.  _ Him?  _

Then they’re through the door and wrapped up in pounding music that’s so loud Leorio can’t hear himself think. Kurapika drags him through the crowd and past the bar, and it finally occurs to Leorio that he’s done this before. For some stupid reason, that hurts his pride and he’s frowning as Kurapika walks up to a doorway. There’s another bouncer there and Kurapika lets go of Leorio’s wrist to go up onto his tiptoes and say something in his ear. The guy looks at Leorio and quirks an eyebrow, but lets them both through.

They find themselves in a maze of hallways and closed doors. The music is quieter here and Leorio finds himself pissed off and confused as Kurapika continues to tow him around. He’s about to shake Kurapika off and demand an explanation when they come to a heavy set of wood doors. Kurapika lets go of him and gives himself one final once over. “Alright. Ready?”

Leorio nods dumbly, bluster and bravado melting away as Kurapika squares his shoulders and pushes the doors open. An opulent room spills out in front of them, and Leorio watches his best friend transform in front of his eyes as they cross the threshold.

Kurapika turns from a soft spoken, earnest student, into some sort of...  _ vixen _ . He takes long strides across the carpeted room, hips swinging and head tilted. Leorio tries to take everything in all at once--the thick, blood red carpet under his feet, stretching to the edges of the room,cream colored walls with shining, gold filigree, low slung leather and velvet couches that line the room in an arc. Leorio counts twelve people lounging across them in all. A thirteenth sits against the wall at the other side of the room, dressed in a suit and lounging in something that looks suspiciously like a throne. 

That’s who Kurapika is sauntering towards. He owns the room. Men and women alike track Kurapika’s slow, teasing movement to who could only be their leader. Leorio trails him with unsure steps. No one pays him any mind. “Hello,” the man says in a low voice. He doesn’t need volume to fill the room with his presence.

“Hi. It’s good to see you again,” Kurapika says, as polite as ever. His voice is pitched higher, though, eager and wanting.

The man’s lips quirk, and Leorio gets the impression that’s as close as he gets to a beaming smile. Kurapika comes to a stop in front of him and clasps his hands at his back. He’s surveyed by the entire room for a moment longer, before the older man pats the inside of his thigh. Leorio’s eyes bulge out of his head when Kurapika clambers onto his lap without question.

Things start to come together.  _ Listen to him. _ So, this is the man about to make them thousands of dollars richer.

Kurapika tilts his head again, pale, long fingered hands sliding over the man’s shoulders, stark against his dark suit jacket. After a long stare between the two of them, the man lifts two fingers and taps them against his lips. Kurapika snorts, but when the man pulls his fingers away, Kurapika leans in and kisses him. Heat tightens in Leorio’s belly and he stares at the pair of them. Kurapika, dressed in flowing, light fabrics, folded up into this man’s lap, kissing him without a care in the world.

Leorio’s world tilts on its axis and he wonders if he stepped through some portal into an alternate reality where his best friend not only likes men but is… experienced.

They break apart, and Leorio watches a shiny strand of spit stretch between their mouths before it breaks. The man lifts a hand and gestures two servers with trays of shots forward. Kurapika grabs two and knocks the first one back immediately. He’s barely finished swallowing before he’s dragged back into another sloppy kiss. “Enough,” he mumbles, almost laughing as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kurapika jerks his chin back toward Leorio and all at once, the attention in the room pivots to him. It lands on his chest with a crushing weight and his cheeks flush on instinct. “This is my friend, Leorio. Leorio, this is Chrollo.” He slides his hand down over Chrollo’s chest as he introduces them. Leorio’s mouth goes dry.

“He’s cute,” Chrollo says. His dark eyes roam over Leorio’s form.

Kurapika is staring at him too. Leorio focuses on his face, not the other eyes surveying him, or the anxiety bubbling in his chest. Because Kurapika is staring at him, face going pink from the liquor and his bottom lip between his teeth. Because Kurapika isn’t staring at him how friends stare at each other. 

A shiver rolls down Leorio’s spine and he suddenly doesn’t know what to do with his hands. “I knew you’d like him,” Kurapika says, mouth stretching into a dangerous smirk.

Chrollo hums and then nudges Kurapika off his lap. “Have some fun, doll.” He strokes at Kurapika’s cheek, while keeping that dark, unblinking stare leveled at Leorio. Kurapika kisses his palm and then turns to take his second shot. Leorio watches him, even as Chrollo crosses the room. He watches Kurapika get fed more liquor. He watches him fumble over himself and onto a low couch, already occupied by a heavy set man and a blond that leans against him. They seem to know him, and don’t mind him being laid out over their laps, shirt riding up to show more of his milky skin--

A hand catches Leorio around the jaw, and his head is jerked forward. Standing, Chrollo is somehow more imposing than before. Even with the inches that Leorio has on him, his stoic face and his strong grip are enough to have Leorio’s knees going weak. “Look at me,” he says.

The room takes a collective inhale. Leorio’s mouth is dry. His eyes want to dart to Kurapika, to see if he’s still watching, to see if this is normal or okay, but he doesn’t. The room exhales as he nods. “Okay.”

Chrollo’s mouth quirks in the same almost smile that he’d given Kurapika. Something in Leorio’s belly bubbles and he can’t gauge this situation at all. He isn’t cute or small or anything like Kurapika, but Chrollo is still giving him that same hungry, bottomless look.

He lets go of Leorio’s jaw and he sucks in a breath. Chrollo begins to take slow steps around him, and even without him in plain view, Leorio knows that his eyes are still on him--dark and bottomless and ready to swallow him up.

Fingers hook into the back of his suit jacket and Leorio hurries to unbutton the front. Chrollo rips it off his shoulders and drops it to the ground. Without Chrollo in front of him, he lets his eyes wander to their audience. Kurapika watches them through half lidded eyes, his slim body getting stroked by two pairs of hands. No one else is much better. They’re all drunk and touching each other, lips smacking and clothing falling to the ground, while their boss examines the newbie.

Hands curve around his waist and Leorio jumps. “I, uh--” His protests are cut by a fresh shock: lips at the back of his neck, warm and strangely gentle. Chrollo’s mouth drags along the side of his neck, but Leorio is less unbalanced after that first touch. His hands fall to Chrollo’s wrists and he tries to tug him off. “I’m not--what are you, Jesus,” he mumbles.

At his feeble tugging, Chrollo’s hands only tighten around his waist, shirt bunching under his palms as Leorio squirms. “You aren’t what?” he purrs. Leorio shivers at the shape of the words against his neck, and then makes a terrible noise when Chrollo’s teeth catch against his skin.

“I’m not… you know,” he says. Someone laughs at him and Leorio flushes.

Chrollo pulls his mouth away from Leorio’s throat and comes in front of him again. He doesn’t look any different than he did moments earlier, meanwhile, Leorio feels like he might crawl out of his skin if he stays in this room for too long. His scalding hands slide up from Leorio’s waist and curl around his shoulders. “I’m not sure I do,” Chrollo says. His eyes flash and with a single hard shove, Leorio crumples to his knees.

Even with the plush carpet beneath him, the impact hurts. He grits his teeth against the pain and the indignant rage that bubbles up in his chest. Chrollo stands over him, doesn’t even bother to keep his hands on Leorio’s shoulders--as if he already knows that he won’t try to get back up. Shame coils in his belly and his chin drops against his collarbones. “I’m not  _ into this _ ,” he hisses.

Chrollo doesn’t laugh, but he does make an amused little huffing sound. “Oh, please, spare me your terrible lying.” His foot slides forward, the toe of his shoe dragging along Leorio’s inseam before it twists and presses against his cock. Leorio groans and then lifts a hand to cover his mouth. His cheeks burn against his palm, a different sort of shame wrapping around him, but not one that makes him go soft. He pants against his palm and fights to keep his hips still. Chrollo toys with him a little longer, rolling the ball of his foot against Leorio before he makes that stupid, amused noise and pulls away. “Are we done with that, then?”

Leorio doesn’t answer.

Chrollo steps around to his side again and Leorio stares resolutely at the carpet. “Well, bend over, then.”

Leorio manages to hold his tongue, but only barely. Chrollo sighs when he stays still, and shoves him forward. Leorio catches himself on his hands and is about to finally give Chrollo a piece of his mind, when hands start working his pants open. Chrollo drags them down his thighs, baring him to the cool air and watchful eyes all around him. “What the fuck?” He tries to push himself back up onto his knees, but a heavy palm comes down between his shoulder blades.

This push is hard enough for his arms to fold under him, cheek sliding against the carpet as Chrollo peers down into his face. “C’mon, don’t you want to have fun with me?”

Leorio’s fingers curl into the carpet. He thinks about fighting harder. His eyes flick to Kurapika for a second and his friend is staring back at him, surprisingly sober and calm.  _ If he really wanted to get out, he could _ . But Chrollo stares down at him unflinchingly, wantingly, and there’s money on the line too. In the end, it’s a choice between his pride and what he needs. And, probably for the first time in his life, he lets his pride get bruised.

He twists his face into the carpet, away from Chrollo, and lets an unmoving silence serve as his answer. A few more laughs break out around him, and Chrollo makes a pleased noise. “Finally decided to be a good boy, then?” His warm fingers stroke down Leorio’s spine, and goosebumps rise in their wake. His fingers pause at the base of Leorio’s tailbone. “Hm, alright,” he murmurs, before his fingers rub down over his asshole.

Leorio jumps and hisses. Chrollo seems pleased with the reaction and Leorio sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to keep it from happening again. “Feitan, if you would.” Someone on Leorio’s periphery tosses a bottle at Chrollo, and then cold lube spills down between his asscheeks.

“Fuckin’ hell!” He jolts forward again and twists to look at Chrollo over his shoulder. “Warn a guy next time--” The rest of his words freeze in his throat as Chrollo shoves a finger inside of him. He tilts his head, wearing a stupid smug smile as he stares at Leorio. The finger inside him twists, and Leorio collapses back onto his front.

Chrollo makes quick work of stretching him open. He must know that no one has ever touched Leorio like this before. Odds are he just doesn’t care. A second twists inside of him, while Leorio claws at the carpet and swallows down the noises that surge up against his teeth. His asshole burns, but it’s never enough to make his cock go soft. And maybe that’s the worst part of it all. As Chrollo shoves a third finger inside of him, the internal monologue of getting through this for the money blurs and dissolves. Pleasure overtakes him then, and soon enough, he doesn’t want to get away. 

“I do… like him.” This voice is new, a woman’s voice. Somehow, that makes the humiliation so much worse and Leorio bites the back of his hand.

“Oh, yes, he’s quite… ripe.”

Leorio’s face burns. Sweat prickles along the line of his spine and under his arms and he feels drunk on the feeling of Chrollo stretching him open. Leorio buries his face into the crook of his arm, and finds that even blindness doesn’t help him deal with the cocktail of shame and lust in his belly.

“You’re ready,” Chrollo, finally, says. He pulls his fingers out of Leorio and wipes the excess lube on the back of his thigh. A moment later, the hot, blunt head of Chrollo’s cock is pressing against him. In that moment, it doesn’t matter that Leorio has six inches on Chrollo, or that Kurapika could probably get the man off of him. In that moment, Leorio is reduced to nothing, sprawled out on the carpet, breathing into his palm and waiting for Chrollo to press inside of him.

He does. In one long stroke that makes Leorio wheeze. He’s big and hot and the stretch overwhelms Leorio as Chrollo leans over him. Even when pleasure edges on pain, Chrollo doesn’t stop for him. He pushes and rocks until they’re pressed tight together, Chrollo’s cock deep inside of him in front of a dozen people. The thought has a hysterical little laugh bubbling out of his chest.

“Feels good?” Chrollo’s voice is low and intimate as he rolls his hips in short little thrusts. Leorio gets the impression that this is his version of being a considerate lover.

He wants to say that it still hurts, or that Chrollo is too big, or his fingers weren’t enough. But, Leorio is awful at lying. He does feel a little nauseous from the humiliation, but as Chrollo’s hips start to buck faster, driving his cock into Leorio in fast, rough movements, all he feels is deep, shocking arousal. “Yeah,” he murmurs, voice still muffled against the crook of his elbow.

“So honest too, he’s sweet.” Another new voice from the circle.

Chrollo bucks against him, hips shifting until his cock drags against a spot inside of Leorio that has his brain rocking in his skull. He chokes down the noise, but Chrollo seems to know anyway. He keeps hitting that spot over and over. He grips Leorio’s waist, hands big and hot through the thin fabric of his shirt as their hips come together with lewd slapping noises.

He’s so wrapped up in this pleasure that he doesn’t even realize someone has joined them in the center of the room until Chrollo speaks. “Oh, hello.”

Leorio pulls his face out of the crook of his elbow and his eyes meet Kurapika’s. He’s remarkably drunk now, cheeks hot and lips in a half smile. “Hi,” Kurapika murmurs. The gentle sweep of his voice makes Leorio shudder and he turns his face back into his elbow. “I want my turn, daddy,” he says, petulant and needy. Leorio’s brain offlines for an excruciatingly long moment. And he hates his cock for only getting harder. 

Chrollo makes an amused noise and thrusts into Leorio a little faster. “Don’t you want your friend to finish first?”

Leorio groans, much to Chrollo’s delight.

Beside him, Kurapika shifts. One of his delicate hands sweeps along Leorio’s spine and shoulders. “Leorio,” he whispers. He twists his face out of the crook of his arm, eyes watery as they stare at his friend. “Can I touch you?”

For a long moment, Leorio doesn’t understand what he means. But then, Kurapika’s hand rolls over his ribs and strokes down over his belly, while his eyes drop to linger on Leorio’s mouth. Desire explodes inside him and he nods jerkily. “Fuck, please.”

He jerks forward and Kurapika meets him halfway in a sloppy, unskilled kiss. Chrollo’s thrusts make his body rock forward, but Kurapika moves with him, licking between his lips as his hand moves lower and curls around his cock. The lust is electric and Leorio moans into Kurapika’s mouth, making it all the messier when he can barely reciprocate. He twists his hand in quick strokes over Leorio’s cock and he bucks into them. Soon, he’s dripping, slicking the roll of Kurapika’s thumb over the tip as he nips at his bottom lip.

He tastes like tequila and Leorio’s belly knots tight. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mumbles, back bowing as his balls draw up close to his body. Their kiss breaks and Leorio’s lips are still tingling when Chrollo hits that perfect spot inside of him and he finally finishes. He buries his face back against the carpet as his cock twitches and spills in messy spurts, dirtying the carpet as Chrollo pulls out of him.

Kurapika pulls his hand away and leans in to kiss Leorio on the cheek before rolling away.

Leorio pants into the carpet and lays in a sticky puddle of his own spend while he catches his breath. The next time he can manage to sit up, he looks over to see Chrollo and Kurapika fucking. All the attention in the room is on them again, and Leorio straightens out his clothing--once again ignored.

He can’t really blame the rest of them for watching. Kurapika is sprawled out on his back, legs spread and feet bouncing in the air as Chrollo fucks him. His hair is fanned out around his pink face, and his eyes roll back with every press of Chrollo’s cock inside of him. “Daddy, daddy, daddy,” he slurs, now shameless with the word. His moans are sweet and loud, genuine pleasure written into every line of his body. His shirt has been rucked up under his armpits and Chrollo leans over him, biting at his nipples.

Kurapika arches into the touch, tossing his head back and forth and grinning through his loud moans. He loves this. And he loves being watched while it happens.

Chrollo doesn’t even get a hand on him before Kurapika is cumming. It’s probably the hottest thing that Leorio has ever seen in his life. And then Kurapika’s body goes slack, his head rolls to the side, and he stares at Leorio, doped out on pleasure and grinning. Chrollo finishes inside him a moment later, flattening Kurapika under his body.

Neither of them waste any time. Kurapika shoves at Chrollo’s shoulder and he rolls off of him. Even while grinning, Kurapika tugs his clothes back into order and stands up. He helps Leorio to his feet and keeps him standing even when his knees wobble. Chrollo looks perfectly put together as he walks away from them and takes a seat at the front of the room again.

A beautiful blond woman stands from her sofa and unzips a money bag at her hip. She licks the tips of her fingers and counts out forty crisp hundred dollar bills. She rolls twenty together, rubberbands them and tosses them to Leorio. She does the same for Kurapika. “Thanks, Paku.”

She smiles and nods. “See you soon.”

Kurapika waves over his shoulder and then pushes the door open. He grabs Leorio’s hand and tows him back through the club. Leorio is weak-kneed and sticky with his own spend. His shirt bunches awkwardly under his armpits and he wants to lay down and sleep for a week. But, he’s also two grand richer, and got to kiss Kurapika--something that he’s dreamed about for a long, long time. He doesn’t bother to think about the consequences or the pandora’s box of emotions he’s definitely opened back up again. He got to  _ kiss Kurapika _ . He might as well celebrate. 

They make it out of the club and Leorio sucks in a deep breath of fresh air. “You have to drive,” Kurapika’s telling him, “I’m way too drunk--”

“Will you take me again?” Leorio interrupts him.

Kurapika blinks up at him. The corner of his mouth quirks, but he doesn’t tease. “Yeah, sure.” Leorio flushes down under his shirt collar as he snatches the car keys out of Kurapika’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) i hope u enjoyed!
> 
> oh also their audience is made up of the troupe at the beginning of the york new arc. machi, hisoka, shalnark have dialogue. and then paku holds the cash and feitan takes care of the lube <3
> 
> [come be nasty with me on twit](https://twitter.com/pumpkinnnie)


End file.
